Total ankle arthroplasty (TAA), also known as total ankle replacement, is a surgical procedure that orthopaedic surgeons use to treat ankle arthritis, which may be a result of normal wear and tear due to aging or from an injury (e.g., a broken ankle or dislocation). TAA is generally performed either under general anesthetic or nerve block. A tourniquet is used at the time of surgery to control bleeding and improve visualization during the surgery. The ankle is approached from the front or the side depending on the type of implant being used. Bone is then cut, allowing for placement of the metal and plastic components that re-create the ankle joint. Sometimes the patient may have a tight calf muscle or tight Achilles tendon that requires lengthening to improve range of motion of the ankle. The wounds are then closed using stitches or staples, and a splint is applied.
However, in patients in which a distal fibula has been removed or is not present for some reason, TAA is typically contraindicated. Further, both TAAs and rates of ankle arthritis appear to be becoming more common. Thus, there is a need in the art for apparatuses and related methods that can serve as a replacement for a distal fibula in patients in which the distal fibula has been removed or is not present for some reason, to facilitate TAA or other procedures in which the presence of a fibula is required or desirable.
Contained herein is a disclosure directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or more of the problems mentioned above, or other problems that may exist in the art.